legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 8
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 8 focuses on G's eighth meet with the Ninja for his fight against Cole after Day of Departed. Story " It felt so good to be me again… I was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. I was surrounded by my friends, and my Sensei… and I was with them. As me. I told my whole story to them, my struggle with Yang, and about his sacrifice in the end. They were listening to me… and I would never be forgotten again. I finished the story now, and everyone was silent, and of course Jay was the one to break it. “Are you going to tell that story every Day of the Departed?” Everyone laughed. Pop “I hope so! That was very cool, Cole.” Said a voice. Jay jumped from his seat, “Yes! He’s back!” We turned around and saw a dark green ninja, in Day of the Departed made- Honor Robes, just like ours. It was G! “Has it been two years already? Hah, let’s do this!” Said Kai. “Sit down buddy, it’s not your turn yet!” G smirked, and took of his hood, revealing his long black hair like mine. “Cole? You’re not …?” “A ghost? Yeah you just missed it- wait, didn’t you hear my story?” “I just got here, how could I have heard it?” He laughed. “Eh…” he moaned. “I was hoping for some cool ghost on ghost action… whatever, this’ll be cool anyway.” He lowered his hood, and in a flash, he held a Departed Blade in his hand. It seemed to represent a staff, like the one he battled Lloyd with back a few years ago. I lowered my hood as well, and drew a sword. “Let’s do this G!” I came at him, with my sword in my hand and I struck his blade, and it pushed him backwards slightly. He seemed to be struggling against my weight. I continued to push him back until our blades diverged from each other. G smiled, and he transformed into a ghost. I shivered at the thought of it… what I would give to never feel like that again… He came at me now, his feet barely touching the raised earth we stood on, and struck me right where I had my ghost scar. It hurt like nothing I had ever felt before, And I felt angry, and powerful when it happened. “Argh!” I yelled, my scar burning, and my fists glowing. “What the-“ G said astounded, as I punched right through his Departed Blade, and to his chest. Even as a ghost, he got knocked back. “How…?!” He said. “Alright, time for the big guns!” He swerved his arms up and around himself, and from his palms came a spiked ball and chain. He came at me again, swinging it at me. I dodged the attacks every time, and when it felt right, my fists glowed again, and I punched G right in the stomach. He fell over and groaned, before turning back human. “I was a ghost, how did you even do that…” he moaned. The energy in my arms faded, and I went to G. “Here,” I said holding my hand out for him to take. He took my hand, and I hoisted him up. He was surprisingly light for a Nindroid. We both lifted our hoods, and G smirked. “That was cool.” He said. “That was cool!” Jay said running up to, and high fiving me. “Yeah That was great and all… but does that mean that I’m finally next??” Kai asked. “We’ll see” G laughed. “You put up a good fight Cole. I didn’t think anything could get past my ghost form…” he lowered his mask again, and walked a few feet away. “Thanks G. You hear that Kai?” I turned to him. “I beat him before you!” “Argh!” Kai groaned. “Well, here’s to next time!” G said, and in a flash and a pop, he was gone. " Feedback Likes The original post got 117 likes on Instagram. Comments @shadow_of_lightning- "Cool" Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters